FIG. 24 shows an exemplary communication network constituted from a wireless master device, wireless slave devices, and terminals connected to the wireless slave devices by LAN (Local Area Network) cables.
A wireless master device 2600, which is also called an “access point,” manages a wireless LAN in a network area 2604, and relays transfers of data between the wireless slave devices in the network area 2604.
The wireless master device 2600 also wirelessly receives wireless frames that have been wirelessly transmitted from the wireless slave devices, detects MAC (Media Access Control) addresses that are included in the wireless frames and belong to the wireless slave devices and terminals, and stores and manages a table including MAC addresses of wireless slave devices 2601 and 2602 in association with respective MAC addresses of terminals connected by wire to the wireless slave devices 2601 and 2602.
Note that in management of the table, the wireless master device 2600 deletes, from the table, MAC addresses that are not detected within a predetermined time period from a previous detection.
The wireless slave devices 2601 and 2602, which are also called “stations,” can wirelessly exchange data with each other via the wireless master device 2600.
The wireless slave devices 2601 and 2602 also each include a wired hub function, and wired networks centered around the wireless slave devices can be constructed by connecting the terminals to the wireless slave devices with LAN cables.
Terminals 2611 to 2616 are specifically personal computers, AV devices or the like, and include LAN connection terminals. The terminals 2611 to 2613 are connected to the wireless slave device 2601 via LAN cables 2621 to 2623 respectively, and the terminals 2614 to 2616 are connected to the wireless slave device 2602 via LAN cables 2624 to 2626 respectively.
The terminals 2611 to 2616 can exchange data with each other via the wireless slave devices 2601 and 2602 and the wireless master device 2600.
Wired communication between the wireless slave device 2601 and the terminals 2611 to 2613, and between the wireless slave device 2602 and the terminals 2614 to 2616 conforms to the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.3 standard. Also, wireless communication between the wireless master device 2600 and the wireless slave devices 2601 and 2602 conforms to the IEEE 802.11 standard.
The following is a brief description of operations performed by each of the devices when the terminal 2611 connected by wire to the wireless slave device 2601 transmits a frame to the terminal 2614 connected by wire to the wireless slave device 2602.
The frame transmitted by the terminal 2611 includes the MAC address thereof indicating the transmission source, the MAC address of the terminal 2614 indicating the transmission destination, and the MAC addresses of the wireless slave stations 2601 and 2602 performing relaying.
Upon detecting the frame transmitted from the terminal 2611, the wireless slave device 2601 checks the availability of a wireless channel, and if the wireless channel is open, converts the frame to a wireless frame, and wirelessly transmits the wireless frame to the wireless master device 2600.
Upon receiving the wireless frame that was wirelessly transmitted from the wireless slave device 2601 and is addressed to the terminal 2614, the wireless master device 2600 reads the MAC addresses included in the wireless frame, and references the managed table.
If a MAC address matching the MAC address of the terminal 2614, which is the transmission destination, is stored in the table in association with the MAC address of the wireless slave device 2602, the wireless master device 2600 wirelessly transmits the wireless frame to the wireless slave device 2602. If the MAC address of the terminal 2614 is not stored in the table, the wireless master device 2600 discards the wireless frame.
Upon wirelessly receiving the wireless frame that was wirelessly transmitted from the wireless master device 2600, the wireless slave device 2602 converts the wireless frame to a wire frame, and transmits the wire frame by wire.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-94516 (pages 4 to 7, FIG. 2 and FIG. 8) discloses the aforementioned operations performed by the devices.